


29. Vacation

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [27]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020), What Happened in Malta (The Old Guard)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Vacation. Now they only manage to go there for trips, always knowing that they will need to leave soon. The first time they ended up in Malta, it was with the hope of forging a life together.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	29. Vacation

They first came here within their inaugural century of immortality. 

They were able to find a middle ground between their languages here—both equally at home and foreign—and finally, too, were safe enough to _communicate_. They needed to trust, to work as one being, to man their small fishing boat, so they learned to say with honesty meant for only one set of ears.

The night Yusuf caught their first giant swordfish, both of their palms ripped to fast-healing shreds that still stung with saltwater, Nicolò held Yusuf's bearded face in both hands and kissed him on the mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> The first episode of my fandom podcast came out today, so please check it out at http://www.imetyouonljpodcast.com and your favorite podcatcher ("I Met You On LJ")!


End file.
